


Mind Reader (Loki x Reader)

by orphan_account



Series: Marvel Music Chronicles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, No Sex, mutual crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on "Mind Reader", by Dustin Lynch.Loki and (Y/N) have been best friends for most of their life.What happens when Loki develops feelings for her?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader (Platonic)
Series: Marvel Music Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612873
Kudos: 42





	Mind Reader (Loki x Reader)

Loki's POV

It's not ordinary for me to love another.

Sure, I love my mother (always) and my brother (sometimes), but not anyone else until a while after I met her.

We were best friends for most of our lives before I had this feeling. One day it was normal, but the next day was different somehow.

Her name is (Y/N). She has beautiful (dark brown) hair and (tan) skin that shines every time the sun hits it. When she looks at me with her sparkling (dark brown) eyes, my heart races.

Every time I try to speak, I get tongue tied, so I can never say a coherent sentence. I always blush and storm off.

Sigh.

(Y/N)'s POV

I walked through the halls of the palace, looking for Thor. Loki had been avoiding me lately, so I decided to ask Thor instead.

"Thor!," I called out. "Where are you?"

Thor was talking with his friends down the corridor. They looked like they had just finished training.

"Lady (Y/N)!," Thor exclaimed.

"Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, do you mind if I steal Thor away for a moment?," I asked.

"Sure," Sif responded. "We needed to clean up before dinner anyway. Come on boys!"

Once Sif and the warriors were gone...

"What is it that you needed, Lady (Y/N)?," Thor asked. "Is something wrong?".

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just concerned for your brother."

"Has he done something to you?"

"No. No, he hasn't. I'm just concerned because he seems to be avoiding me lately."

Thor raises his eyebrows, and then smirks. He looks like he knows something. Oh no.

"What is it?," I asked warily.

"How does Loki react if you run into him?," Thor asked.

"He blushes. If I ask him a question, he gets tongue tied and runs off."

"It seems like he likes you, Lady (Y/N)!," Thor boomed. "He is usually like that when he likes someone."

I stood there, thinking for a moment.

"Did you know about this, Thor?," I asked.

"I've heard things," Thor shrugged. "But I did not believe it until you told me."

I just stared in shock. Loki, of all people, likes me?

"I have another question for you, Lady (Y/N)."

"What is it?"

"Do you have feelings for my brother?"

Me and Loki had been friends for so long, I didn't consider that I felt the same way.

Now that I think about it, I suppose I do get butterflies when I see him. I think about him more often, too.

I blushed.

"You do!," Thor boomed. "But be warned that my brother does not like to make the first move. Would you like me to talk to him?"

"Heavens no, Thor!," I hissed. "You'll only embarrass him! I'll think of something".

Thor laughed. "Okay, Lady (Y/N). Good luck!"

I blushed again as Thor walked off. What was I to do?

*Time skip: six hours*

Tonight, I decided, I'm going to woo Loki.

I put on a floor-length forest green gown. It's long and sleeveless, with a v-shaped neckline that slightly exposes my breasts, and a golden bow around my waist.

My necklace, bracelet, and 4-inch heels are also gold, to compliment the dress.

I put on gold eyeshadow, gold lipstick, mascara, and applied, black eyeliner cat-eye style, for a goddess look (which I was).

The dinner bell started to ring as I heard a knock.

"Come in!," I shouted. Thor walked in.

"Wow, (Y/N). You look lovely in my brother's colors," Thor told me. "Is this part of your attempt to woo him?"

"Yes," I replied nervously. "Will it work?"

"I believe it will. He is already, as Midgardians put it, 'head over heels'."

I blushed. "Thank you, Thor."

"May I escort you to dinner, my lady?," he asked.

"You may." 

*Time skip: 5 minutes*

Thor and I walked into the dining hall and towards the main table. Loki gaped at me as Thor pulled out my seat.

I sat in between Thor and Loki. Sif sat to Thor's right, the Allmother sat to Loki's left, Odin sat at the head of the table, and the Warriors Three sat on the opposite side.

"It's lovely to see you, dear," Frigga said warmly. "I see that you are wearing my son's colors."

I blushed. Frigga winked before she continued talking to Odin.

Loki just ate in silence, his face bright red. Thor laughed with his friends. 

Loki's POV

When (Y/N) walked into the dining hall, wearing my colors, no less, I was speechless. She is so beautiful.

Why was Thor escorting her?!

I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't. So much for being the silvertongue when I can't even speak properly around (Y/N).

I blushed as she sat down and ate, tuning everyone out.

Why is she dressed in my colors? Was she reading my mind? 

How'd you know to wear your hair like that?  
How'd you know to turn up that song?  
How'd you know them little tore up jeans  
Was gonna tear me up and turn me on?

The next thing I knew, she was storming out of the dining hall. What happened?

I excused myself and left the dining hall.

(Y/N)'s POV

I leaned against the door and sighed.

I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have done this. I only embarrassed him and myself. Sigh.

I started to walk to my chambers, but I felt someone grab my wrist.

"Loki?"

Loki's POV

"What's wrong?," (Y/N) asked.

I let her wrist go, and we walked away from the dining hall.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"I'm just tired," she lied. I wrinkled my nose, but didn't call her out.

I blushed again.

"Are you okay, Loki? You've been avoiding me for over two weeks and whenever you do see me, you run off."

I sighed.

"(Y/N), I have something to tell you," I murmured. "I-I l-love you. I have for a while. You've been my best friend for most of my life and you have always been there for me."

I paused as small tears fell. "W-would you fo the honor of c-courting me? I u-understand i-if you don't want to..."

Before I could continue, (Y/N) put her lips on mine. 

Yeah, the way its going tonight...  
You probably know I'm ready to fall 'cause  
Baby you're a little mind, baby you're a little mind reader...  
Yeah, that's what you are...

3rd Person POV

(Y/N) was shocked when Loki asked her to court her. Thor's words had just been confirmed.

Her heart soared. She wanted to scream yes, I'll be yours!

Instead, she whispered "I love you too" and kissed him gently. "I would be honored to be yours." 

Loki was shocked when he felt her lips on his, when she whispered I love you too, when she said she would be his. His heart fluttered. He never expected (Y/N) to like him back. So he kissed back. 

It's like you knew that smile was gonna melt me down...  
It's like you knew those lips are what I'm needing right now...  
And girl when you lay 'em on mine...  
Yeah, it's like your reading my mind...

Loki's POV

I've wanted this for a long time.

(Y/N) is perfect. She compliments me in every way. She is sweet and kind, loyal and loving, witty and intelligent. She is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, inside and out.

I melted on the inside.

When she kissed me, I kissed back. I never expected (Y/N) to feel the same way.

Her arms snaked around my waist, and mine snaked around hers. I teleported us to her room.

I sat down on her bed, and she straddled me, with our arms still around each other. 

She smelled wonderful, fresh like a rainy day in a flower field.

I placed my tongue on her lips, requesting entrance. 

A moment later, our tongues were entwined. I felt her sigh in my mouth as she slightly bucked her hips. I felt pure ecstasy.

And girl it's like you got a crystal ball...

Like you got a little gypsy side...

It's like you knew that sweet perfume that you got on was gonna get me high...

Well how'd you know what I'm thinking right now?

How'd you know what I was about to say?

How'd you know to whisper in my ear let's take this party back to my place?

(Y/N) removed her arms from my waist. She started to trail kisses along my neck, until she reached my collarbone. She nibbled and sucked at it as I moaned. Yes, that's it. I melted even further, if that was possible. 

I nibbled on (Y/N)'s earlobe before trailing kisses down her neck. I cupped her breast as I sucked her collarbone. She moaned even louder than I had. 

(Y/N)'s POV

I moaned as he nibbled. It felt so good. 

That's when we took each other's shirts off. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?," Loki asked. Such a gentleman.

I did not answer his question. I wasn't ready yet. But if we got to that, then I would be willing. So, I pushed him down onto his stomach in response. 

I straddled his ass and started to massage his back as a growl came from his throat. He made the loudest moan as I massaged the knots out. 

I was enjoying this a lot. So was Loki, apparently. 

Loki's POV

I should have noticed that (Y/N) didn't answer my question. I probably should have also seen that she hesitated, but I could not.

I couldn't think straight. I was overwhelmed by pleasure. I felt so good.

That's why, when she was finished, I was purely relaxed.

How did (Y/N) know this is what I needed? Her love, her attention, her care. Whether she wanted to lay with me tonight or not, it was her choice. The intimacy can wait until she is ready. 

Baby you're a little mind, baby you're a little mind reader...

Yeah that's what you are...

You play it off a little shy, but baby you're a heart stealer...

And right here in this car, it's like you knew that smile was gonna melt me down...

It's like you knew those lips are what I'm needing right now...

And girl when you lay 'em on mine, yeah its like you're reading my mind...

Yeah that's what you are...

Oh ain't you girl?

(Y/N)'s POV

When I was done, Loki was so relaxed that he had fallen asleep. The sight made my heart melt. 

I used my magic to change both of us into our nightclothes before I climbed into my bed next to him. I pulled the covers over us and turned the lights off.

I kissed his forehead. "I love you," I whispered. He smiled softly in his sleep.


End file.
